1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cassette loading apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an improved cassette loading apparatus for precisely and safely positioning a cassette in an operative position, for example, in a video tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus (VTR), where video signals may be recorded on, or reproduced from a magnetic tape withdrawn from supply and take-up reels rotatable within the housing of the operatively positioned cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cassette loading apparatus of existing VTRs generally comprise a cassette holder movable between a raised, cassette-receiving position in which a cassette can be slidably inserted into the holder, and a lowered cassette-loading position in which the cassette contained in the holder is intended to be engaged, from above, with reel mounts or drive shafts and cassette positioning pins for establishing an operative position of the cassette at which the tape can be withdrawn from the cassette housing for the recording thereon, or the reproducing therefrom of video signals. In such cassette loading apparatus, the cassette must be inserted precisely in the cassette holder when the latter is in its cassette-receiving position in order to ensure that the reel mounts or drive shafts and the positioning pins of the VTR for establishing the operative position of the cassette can be inserted properly into the reel hubs and positioning holes, respectively, of the cassette when the holder is depressed or moved downwardly to its cassette-loading position. In the existing cassette loading apparatus, the holder cannot be locked in its cassette-loading position if the cassette has not been fully and accurately inserted into the holder. However, the holder of such existing cassette loading apparatus can be moved from its cassette-receiving position toward its cassette-loading position even if the inserted cassette is not properly located or fully inserted in the cassette holder. If the cassette holder is moved downwardly toward its cassette-loading position with an incorrectly or incompletely inserted cassette in the holder, the reel hubs and positioning holes of the cassette will not be properly aligned with the reel mounts or drive shafts and the positioning pins, respectively, of the VTR so that either the cassette or the drive shafts and positioning pins of the VTR will be damaged by the incorrect and clashing engagement therebetween as the cassette holder nears its cassette-loading position.